Another Water Shortage in Camelot
by agent curly
Summary: In a 'new' attempt to take over Camelot Morgana and Morgause cause a water shortage to take the throne. Arthur can't take his weekly bath. Merlin and the knights find another way, but Arthur refuses. Can Merlin stop the witches and save the city from Arthur's stank? Each chapter in 100 -give or take- word drabbles. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Morgana laughed before turning to her sister.

"You can't be serious?" She questioned as she looked at the small glass vial. "This is going to help us take over Camelot?"

Morgause nodded grabbing her sisters hands, "Have faith sister and watch as Arthur brings Camelot to ruin."

"Right.?"

"Have I ever let you down."

"No, sorry."

Morgana looked doubtful but took the vial from the pedestal she said goodbye and made her way to Camelot making sure to go straight towards the water reserves.

She uncorked the glass vial swirling it a bit before muttering the enchantment Morgause told her.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin woke up in the middle of the night feeling a familiar surge of power go through him.

He groaned as he sat up why was he not surprised Morgana had been smirking way too much lately. He pushed himself up and made his way quietly to the main chambers grabbing the 6th century equivalent to Benadryl and drinking the proper portions before making his way back to bed. Whatever it was he would deal with it in the morning.

Morgana took one last glance at the well before pulling her hood up and hurrying to her chambers.

"It's done."


	3. Chapter 3

"Rise and Shine!"

Merlin yelled as he opened the curtains in Arthur's chambers

Arthur groaned and turned to face away from his manservant making sure to grab his blanket and pull it over his face.

"Come on sire! I brought BREEAAKFAST!"

Arthur sighed slowly pulling his blanket it down.

"I'll just set it on the ta…"

"Don't you dare." Arthur grumbled reaching for Merlin to give him the plate.

Merlin stifled a laugh as he handed over the plate and grabbed the Prince's clothes and belt making sure to comment about adding another hole.

Arthur threw a scone at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile with the King

"Ah George, I'd like to take a bath today."

"Of course, your highness."

George bowed making his way out of the King's chambers leaving him to his morning breakfast and troublesome taxes and made his way towards the nearest servants quarters.

"Anne could you get the King's tub to his chambers?"

"Sure."

George thanked his friend and made his way to the courtyard with two empty barrels and a cart. As he set the barrel down he grabbed the pump and noticed that no water was coming from the spout. He tried again. Nothing.

"Oh dear!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Gaius what do you make of this?"

"I cannot say for sure Sire, I would have to…"

"Nonsense this is exactly what happened last time! It's her! Isn't it?!"

"I don't think she is behind this; I have heard rumors that she perished a year or so ago." Gaius said trying to keep the King from calling for a search.

Uther nodded before his eyes widened

"Arthur."

"Yes, Sire."

"You didn't kill any unicorns?"

"Of course not!

"Hmm…" Uther nodded before commanding Gaius to figure it out.

All men ignoring the smirk and gay look in the King's wards eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later

"Arthur! Please."

"No! I refuse to… It's indecent you might be used to perverting yourself, but I am not!"

"Oh, get over it! All the knights are fine with it. Your father has even…"

"LALALALA I don't need to hear that."

"Arthur you reek!"

Arthur frowned and sniffed himself wrinkling his nose before glaring at Merlin.

"It's barely there."

Merlin shook his head disappointingly before glaring at the future king and making his way towards the door.

"I will be with the knights and servants at the lake, if you change your mind."

Arthur scoffed, "As if."


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later

"Sister, what goes on in the city."

"There was some unrest at first, but apparently the Knights discovered that only the reserves where gone and that any water that was brought a step into the city's walls vanished, so they took to bathing outdoors. Some of the villagers have set up tents outside the city to be closer to the river. The nobility and royal household being the only ones with access to the lake."

"And Arthur?" The eldest witch questioned.

"Reeking more and more by the minute. He refuses to bathe in the public eye."

"Perfect."


	8. Chapter 8

"We've gotta do something about Arthur?" Leon muttered looking around inconspicuously.

"Arthur is stubborn..." Merlin starts.

"He's small isn't he." Gwaine interrupts laughing heartily.

"Ouch! Perce!" Gwaine says cradling his arm.

"That's treason!"

"How is that treason!"

Percival shut his mouth.

Gwaine sighs and turns to Merlin, "You gotta do something."

"Please Merlin he'll listen to you. Just Yesterday he went to visit the citizens who set up by the river and none could look him in the eye or breath his air." Elyan softly spoke as he made his way to check the door.

"Arthur is coming this way!"


	9. Chapter 9

"You're all supposed to be at training and Merlin you're supposed to be in my chambers preparing my spee.. … doing your chores.", the future king asked as he entered the armory.

Arthur failed to notice as all of his men were holding their breath. Along with the quick glances they shared before Leon and Merlin were pushed forward to speak on their behalf.

Taking in a deep breath, "On our way, Sir." Spoke Leon before rushing out of there with the rest of the knights who didn't breathe out in relief till they reached the other side of the corridor.


	10. Chapter 10

While Merlin was magical he was still very much mortal and turning purple. Quickly turning around to cough out a muttered spell he let out a smile as he could no longer smell the pile of toxic waste more commonly known as Prince Arthur.

"I was on my way as well." Merlin finally managed to say breaking the silence.

"What exactly was going on here?"

"Nothing!" Merlin responded too quickly.

"_Right_."

"It really was nothing, but actually we're all gonna head out to the lake again to get some fresh air and wash and all and you should join us."


	11. Chapter 11

At the Lake

"So, is he coming?"

"Afraid not."

"After we left the armory it was as if the smell followed us all over Camelot."

Merlin sighed, "We need him to take a bath. You know the saying if a horse can't come to water take water to the horse, but what do we do when the water disappears on the way."

Gwaine grinned before rubbing his hands together.

"We kidnap the princess and throw him into the damned Lake!"

Merlin shook his head, "How would we even do that Gwaine he's the crowned prince! We can't just take him!"


	12. Chapter 12

Leon shook his head, "I'm not gonna be involved in this it's not gonna work."

"Agreed"

"Come on Mer we need you!"

"Sorry Gwaine, but I'm gonna pass."

"Fine. Percy you grab the rope, Elyan you stay behind the door and when Arthur comes in knock him out and put this sack over his head."

Elyan seemed like he wanted to argue or back out, but at Gwaine's glare he bit his tongue and nodded.

Sometime later… along with some screams grunts threats and plenty of bruises

"It's Eylan's fault!"

"You hesitated!"

"He's the bloody prince, of course I hesitated!"


	13. Chapter 13

So, that plan failed you really think speaking to the King is our only option?

Yes.

Are you sure?

Usually no, but if the King has any sense he'll do something.

Yeah sense of smell…

Gwaine!

* * *

King Uther listened to Leon's report on the public's opinion over the shortage and their growing disapproval of the prince.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Sire, the people have adjusted to the shortage they believe in the Crown's efforts in search for a solution."

"Right. I have already send out more patrols in search for the sorcerer."

"What about the Prince?"

"Do what you must."


	14. Chapter 14

"Alright, Leon you convince Princess to go to the tavern, Elyan you convince Arthur to a drinking competition against Percy. Percival you don't stop till he's out cold got it!"

"And you'll be?"

"Merlin and I will be by the lake setting up the changing screen and scented bubble bath incase our first scrubbing doesn't work out."

"Why do I have to convince Arthur and why aren't you doing the drinking competition, surely…"

"Look Leon. I know what I'm doing, trust me." At Leon's unsure look he continued, "I can't convince Arthur to go anywhere, you on the other hand."


	15. Chapter 15

With Morgana & Morgause

"You have to wear this."

"What is it?"

"We are this close to taking Camelot there's no time for insolence."

"Insolence. Well why don't you wear it. This plan is ridiculous. They'll never fall for it."

"Oh, that's where you are wrong sister. Now sprits me." Morgana frowned as she picked the small bottle of perfume.

By the River of Camelot

"Citizens of Camelot I've heard of the pestilence that's infiltrated the throne. But fear not I will lead you to a new era of cleanliness."

"Long Live Morgause!"

"You've got to be kidding!" Morgana sighed as in annoyance as Morgause smirked in her direction.


	16. Chapter 16

Arthur blinked at his senior knight. "You… want… sorry what?"

"The knights- Elyan, Percy, and I- are going to the tavern, we wish to make amends for what happened in your chambers and would really like you to join us."

"At the tavern?"

"At the Tavern."

Arthur looked at the knight curiously and nodded, "I suppose there's no harm, I'll ask Merlin if he…"

"He won't be able to make it."

"And why not?"

"Because he… he is going to clean dishes… with the kitchen staff by the river."

"Alright, I'll see you there at..."

"6:00" Leon said and left.


	17. Chapter 17

"Sire. There's been word of a revolt near the lake. The citizens of Camelot have turned against us and are willing to follow the witch Morgause unless the Prince bathes." One of the knights who was out on patrol reported to the King.

"Preposterous! You can't be serious. All this trouble just because…"

It was at that instant where the Prince entered the council chambers, reeking, causing Uther reel and several of the noblemen to gag.

"Father. "I have just heard the news among the servants. I'll ride out immediately to speak to the citizenry and quench the revolt!"

"NO!"


	18. Chapter 18

"Father, I need to address the public they can't revolt against the crown its treason!" Uther coughs and quickly holds his breath before turning to Gaius for assistance.

"I think what your father means, sire, is that going now will only fuel the smell… I mean the strength of the resistance."

"Gaius is absolutely, right." Uther agreed causing the rest of the council to nod and mutter their support. "I will end the revolt, myself. You are dismissed, Arthur."

Arthur was about to dissent but at his father's tone and glare he swiftly bowed and excused himself from the court.


	19. Chapter 19

Sir Leon was again standing before the King. ,

"You need to do something about Arthur."

"A plan is already under way, Sire. If everything goes to plan the issue will resolve itself tonight."

"Perfect. I will oversee the operation."

Leon bit his tongue and nodded, "You should head to the Lake then; Sir Gawain and Merlin are there preparing Arthur's bath."

The King nodded, "How exactly are you planning to get my son to bathe, Sir Leon?"

Leon told him the plan. The king showed some concern, but agreed and told Leon he will be waiting at the lake.


	20. Chapter 20

"You know Leon this wasn't what I expected when you mentioned coming to the tavern." Arthur says indicating around the empty space.

"This is actually better than I expected just us knights." Eylan mutters before elbowing Percival.

"The drought has been bad for business."

"That's a shame."

"How about I go get us some drinks." Leon said making his way towards the bar.

"Owen how strong are these?"

"Strong enough to get you singing like sailors."

"Perfect. I think." Leon nodded his thanks left six shillings on the bar and headed back with a tray of drinks.

"To ending the Drought"


	21. Chapter 21

"We love to drink with Percy cause Percy is our mate and when we drink with Percy he downs it down in 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1."

"Way to go. How many fingers." Eylan asks raising three fingers as he pulls away Percy's cup.

"Three."

"Your turn, Arthur?"

"What? No, I think I should be heading back to the palace-"

"See I told you he wouldn't do it." Leon starts the drink loosening his tongue.

"Merlin was right; Arthur's a light-weight." Eylan agrees provokingly.

"I am not. Merlin is a bigger light-weight than I!"

"Care to prove him wrong, Sire?"


	22. Chapter 22

At the Lake

Uther turned at the sound of the knights bringing Arthur in a wheel barrel.

"Sir Leon what is this!"

"Sorry Sire, carrying him would have only slowed us down."

Uther nodded and signalled for the knights to get the plan over with.

Percival quickly hauls Arthur into his arms and makes his way towards Merlin and Gwaine who are standing at the edge of the lake each with a bar of soap in hand.

The knights slowly made their way deeper into the lake and watch as Percival drops Arthur into the water.

Arthur wakes with a gasp struggling as the knights hold him down and Merlin and Gwaine start scrubbing him down.


	23. Chapter 23

Arthur sat on a large rock by the lake, arms crossed, and glaring at anyone who looks his way.

"It was necessary, Sire." Leon told Arthur as he signaled his head to the king for assistance.

"Sir Leon, is right. Morgause is making a play for the throne. You must stop her."

Arthur rose and marched towards his father.

"Father you were involved with this ploy too!"

"Arthur now is not the time. The people are chanting Morgause's name as we speak!"

"What exactly do we do."

"We must regain the people's trust and end the witch so that this drought can end."


	24. Chapter 24

Near the river people were still chanting Morgause's name, but they quieted once they saw their prince.

There was a moment where everyone sniffed the air and and was about to switch sides when Morgause picked up a bottle and sprayed herself with it.

"Long Live Morgause."

"Morgause! Stop this now."

"If the people want a new ruler we should listen to them."

"This isn't a democracy Morgause. Stop your spell on the people and the water supply and turn yourself in."

"If I don't."

Arthur threw his gauntlet to the ground.

"Pick it up."

Morgause rose and smirked. "It will be nice to beat you again."


	25. Chapter 25

As Morgause and Arthur are sparring Merlin uses magic for Morgause to trip. Morgana hiding in the background causes Arthur's sword to slip from his grasp. Merlin looks around as Arthur swipes his leg tripping Morgause and goes to get his sword.

Merlin sees Morgana and moves closer to her his arm raised as he calls his magic.

Swefnu.

Merlin muttered his eyes glowing. Morgana slumped over Merlin barely extending his arms catching her and gently laied her on the ground.

He looked up to see Arthur finally ending the fight. Sword above Morgause chest with hers off to the side.


	26. Chapter 26

Arthur struck the sword on the ground and offered his arm.

The priestess refused to be arrested. Her eyes flashed gold and the prince and his knights were thrown back.

"You have lost. End your spell and return to Camelot to face trial for your crimes."

Morgause let out a laugh before raising her arms chanting a spell to make her disappear.

Arthur let out a yell of irritation and turned to his knights ordering them to search everywhere for her.

Noticing the bottle that fell out of the witch's pocket when she fell Merlin quickly picked it up and sniffed it. An aphrodisiac used to win the people over.

A brief spell and the bottle along with its contents were destroyed.


	27. Chapter 27

The day after water had returned to the city. The court physician and his apprentice had made a solution to pour into the well that ended the drought inside the city.

With Morgause gone, the water returned, and the aphrodisiac destroyed the people's loyalty to the crown was renewed.

"Its finally over. Not that I had any doubts."

Arthur stared at his servant as he picked up the pitcher of water on the table.

"Don't think I've forgotten what happened at the lake, Merlin."

Merlin smiled toothily, "It had to be done.". The warlock said slowly backing out of the room the prince on his heels.

"MER_LIN_!"


End file.
